


Day 3: Promising

by LunasMaria



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Post BoO, post blood of olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasMaria/pseuds/LunasMaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief overview of Nico's Hospital Stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Promising

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic to be published, I pretty much wanted to read one like this and when I couldn't find one I wrote my own.
> 
> THIS IS POST BLOOD OF OLYMPUS. THERE MAY BE SPOILERS IN HERE SO I AM WARNING YOU ALL.
> 
> Thank you, and if it's overly horrible let me know where I went wrong.

The first 2 days were a mess of people and movement and for that I was glad because I was under the radar. I wouldn’t admit this to anyone but I needed the rest and the knowledge that I was in a hospital, that I was protected helped me to get a decent sleep. Usually I would be uncomfortable but I was in Will’s care.

After fighting in the battle with Solace I felt safe knowing he was around, we fought together in the battle, he saw me with Octavian and still chose to talk to me. He wasn’t overbearing and constantly checking on me but he was sleeping somewhere in the infirmary and I was confident with the knowledge that Will had the loyalty and skill to assist me if anything were to happen while I was recovering.

I was expecting a little more from Will to be honest. Weirdness that is. Not for any particular reason, just because he was very blunt. And dorky. It was endearing. But so far he’d seen me 2 or 3 times and other than that I saw him rushing from one person to another, barking out orders. I was not disappointed. Well I was but I had no right to be, not when Will was wearing himself out just to assist others.

Despite Will having absolutely no idea about stealth operations or how to throw a decent distraction he was amazing in the emergency room. He commanded easily, he got angry even easier but he never yelled, he got sarcastic and was an absolute smart ass when people pissed him off but he was also the only healer who stopped to speak to every patient and comfort the younger demigods.

I was not watching him. I was just noticing him. Sometimes.

I’d been bed ridden for 2 days. Aside from bathroom breaks I’d been out once to walk with Jason to talk about minor god and goddess shrines. He also asked me to help him create an action figure considering my history with mythomagic (though he has yet to tell me why). Other than that I’d slept, read a little and been treated by Will or his siblings, all of whom made sure I never got out of bed let alone did anything. Lou Ellen and Cecil visited once but Cecil tried to steal all the jell-o and managed to somehow crash the food cart. Will told him to wait another day before he saw me.

Annabeth came by, Percy didn’t but he was still in contact with the God’s trying to negotiate better communication systems so I wasn’t worried. I was actually relieved, to see Percy so soon after my admission would just cause anxiety and I had enough of that as it is. I also messaged Hazel to update her on me and assure her that I’m fine and that Will is simply a kidnapper. Reyna came by once quickly and awkwardly but it was nice. A few others came briefly which was heart-warming.

I also got a gift basket from Hades and Persephone. Persephone was with Demeter though so her half of the basket had not one but 8 high fibre cereals. I was not going to admit that I loved Weet-Bix, not yet. Hades sent a severed finger I assumed would help at some point and a ‘get out of death free’ card that I am half sure was a joke. I can’t be sure though.

I was bored. Bored out of my mind. And because I had been sleeping so much and at strange times I was up in the middle of my second night here. That’s why I stood to wander around. I was in a large room at an intersection in the busiest area in the infirmary, my door was usually open to see everything going on and my right wall was more window than wall but so far there had been 1 nurse strolling through as he sung healing hymns.

I wandered through the halls, going to the reception area with hopes I could go to my cabin and avoid my third day of awkwardness. I still got ghost butterflies in my stomach whenever I saw Will who was always throwing me a wink or making faces as someone complained to him when I was watching. He didn’t talk to me often but he always waved on his way past. Even if as waving he walked into someone or knocked over a tray as he had every time he tried. Once he was walking and reading then looked up to me and ran smack into the counter across the hall from my room.

A whiteboard had been pinned above the main counter with various notes added in different colours. Every patient and illness or injury had been listed in a once neat line that was now filled with encouraging comments and instructions. Under ‘Nico the badass’ it was listed that I had ‘ _hard of hearing (ignores doctor’s orders) and stubbornness to rival the Minotaur’_ I’m assuming Will wrote that but the extra line was probably Julia from Cabin 8 as it read ‘ _don’t let Nico do anything fun (his overlord may burst a blood vessel then we’re all screwed)_ ’.

I smirked, reading other notices before I felt the skeletal butterflies in my stomach flicker to life again.

“Nico?”.

I turned to the voice, Will’s frame leaning heavily on one of the door frames leading in from the Intensive Care’s main hall. Will still radiated health and sunshine, his skin was bright and his eyes clear as the sky but it looked almost too bright, it was as if he’d burnt out. I tried to remember when I saw Will take a break and all that I could think of was him running past my room smiling before he went on.

“You look like death” I told him “and that’s a lot coming from me, you know being the bringer of it and all”. It was a joke, a bad one and an incorrect one at that but if I could get him to crack a smile it’d be worth it.

It worked, Will was smiling, his head leaning on his wrist on the doorframe. He looked so tired and it was cute for lack of better words. His eyelids were dropping and his shoulders rising slightly from their exhausted positions.

“I look like death? Well at least you look pretty healthy. I take it you’ve been listening to some doctor’s orders right?” he asked. His southern accent was more pronounced, probably because of the lack of sleep.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a soft glare before I said “maybe you should take your own advice, you look ready to keel over. How long has it been since you’ve slept?"

Will straightened, walking towards me."You’re not even the son of death you little melodramatic brat” he told me “you’re son of the Lord of the Underworld. Maybe I should call you Lord of the Bones”.

I rolled my eyes and he told me that if I did that again I’d pull a muscle. He was standing much closer to me now, looking less burnt out and more human, more touchable rather than unreachable like the Sun.

“You really need to get some sleep” I told him, trying to be serious but Will was wearing scrubs with Sun’s wearing sunglasses and covered in rainbows. He didn’t look ridiculous he just looked ironic and well, cute. Which was not good considering the butterflies in my stomach that should be long gone. At least he wasn’t covered in blood.

Will yawned, rubbing a hand through his hair and mussing it again since it had fallen almost neat. He nodded then poked my shoulder and said “right after we get you into bed”. I blushed, my shoulder feeling warmth spread through it.

“If I go to bed will you promise to sleep for a week?” I bargained.

Will scoffed, rubbing his eyes like a child “no can do. I get back on call in 7 hours”.

I sighed and Will made a face at the sound, as if I’d personally offended him.

“Fine. I’ll go to bed right now if you promise to get 6.5 hours of sleep. Spend the rest of the time showering. Really, when did you last shower” I joked, crossing my arms over my chest. I was thankful I didn’t have to wear a hospital gown, instead getting grey pyjamas from the gift store.

Will wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me towards my room."I showered this morning. I smell like a man, like blood and gore, detergent and daisies, Katie brought me some and literally threw them in my face”.

I shuffled under Will’s arm and rolled my shoulders, he was as warm as a furnace. He did smell like daisies, like my room which has a single bouquet of daisies in a styrofoam cup. I wondered briefly if he was the one who put them there.

We were quiet on the walk back to my room, comfortably so. Will wasn’t scared or hesitant like I expected, he obviously wasn’t afraid of me like I had feared him to be.

“Do you want me to sing you a lullaby Bone-Boy?” Will asked as I got to my room. I walked to my bed, sitting as he walked around to lean on the lone chair next to my bed.

“No” I all but shouted, I heard Will sing and it made his whistle sound like a blessing."Was that racket yesterday you trying to sing?”.

Will sneered, a comical face then fell into the chair and said “I am an excellent singer. You’re not getting a song now, not since you dissed my singing”. He leant back in the chair and for a second I thought he was asleep but then he sat up and said “I can sing, I sing healing hymns. They’re fantastic”.

I deadpanned “They are fine. Only them though. Need I remind you that your whistle made an army of dogs fall to their knees”.

He went to object and I added “in pain”.

Will smirked and said “I’d be offended if I knew you were being serious”.

I laid down, shaking my head."You were supposed to be going to sleep. And I am serious”.

Will nodded, smiling before he started humming. I knew he was humming to make me sleep but I was so tired I went with it.

“Goodnight Di Angelo” he whispered, pulling my sheets up to my shoulders for me. I held myself up on an elbow and said “Goodnight Solace”. I laid back, seeing his silhouette before I drifted off.

 

 

I woke up staring at the sun.

Well, Will Solace who was child to the Sun and he looked like an extension of the Sun. In this light he looked like the Sun.

He was asleep on the chair, facing me and leaning at an angle on his shoulder. The window on the left wall showed outside, the sunrise and it highlighted Will’s hair and those almost invisible freckles on his nose.

Will woke with a start, immediately jumping and turning to the sunrise. He calmed then dragged a hand through his hair. He looked at me, squinted then his mouth formed a tight line. I raised an eyebrow, tilted up on my elbow.

“Did you sleep in that chair?” I asked the disbelief seeped through my words.

“Pfft. No” he lied then said “well yes. I had a medical duty. I’m a doctor. Don’t ask questions”. Then he sat up and stretched his shoulders. He had extraordinary arm muscles. I knew my muscle mass was adequate but Will’s arms were slim and defined. I was not one for ogling. I should not be ogling. I am not ogling.

“How’s your neck feeling?” I asked. I could imagine the knot he’d have in my own neck. He glared at me but there was no heat, or at least not a bad heat in his eyes. He rubbed his neck, sighing when he massaged a particularly tight spot.

I did not blush.

“Its sunrise” Will noted. I would hope he’d know that being son of the Sun God. I told him so and earned a chuckle.

“I was supposed to start an hour ago” Will mused “they must not have needed me, everything was in order last night”.

“Aside from you” I noted. I elaborated when he looked confused “you were falling asleep against the wall”. He shook his head in amusement then sat back into the chair, making himself comfortable. He looked at me and smiled, still tired but ten times better than he had been last night.

He made no move to leave."Are you going to start rounds?” I asked, then added “not that I want you to leave. Not that I want you to stay. I do. I don’t. Uh-”.

Will smiled and then stood, sitting on the foot of my bed. Usually alarm signals go off but I didn’t mind being close to him, he was warm and secure.

“I have a doctor’s duty to care for you and I need to ensure that you stay out your 3 day visit” Will said, his voice still heavy with sleep and his accent was slower today, his words enunciated and his vowels drawn.  

“I can leave now” I reminded him “its day three”. But I didn’t want to.

He shook his head and subtly moved a few inches closer to me. I sat up, leaning towards him and wondering where I got this confidence. I wasn’t even sure if Will liked me, if he even liked boys. My heart was racing but he seemed completely calm as he said “I’m pretty sure I can convince you to stay a little longer, hey I can babysit you, read you poems-”.

“No haiku’s” I told him. I still remember Apollo’s haiku and I don’t want to speak ill of him but for God of poetry he should learn the trade.

“No singing, no poetry - you know soon I’ll have no good qualities and you won’t wanna keep me around” Will teased, leaning back on the bed, leaning on my legs.

My legs were in an awkward spot but I didn’t want to move them. I liked his body leaning on them. I tried to keep my hands from shaking, though I could hold Will’s hand since that’s how he got mine during the battle."I’ll still want you around” I told him “I may need you to call me a taxi since my doctor refuses to allow me transport”.

“The doctor sounds like a smart guy. Must have devastatingly good looks too” Will said absently."Yes” I agreed quietly. He looked at me and blushed, looking away and smiling. I blushed, looking away too. Will was about to say something when a voice interrupted him.

Julia ran past, her long braids clanging against her long jewelry as she told Will she needed him in five. Her brown eyes were alight though and she shot me an ‘A-Okay’ sign before running off in a flash of ebony skin and hot pink scrubs.

“Duty calls?” I asked Will. I didn’t want him to leave. I wanted him to stay and talk to me. The brief few minutes we spoke in the past few days were a mixture of humour and common interests. Add in a little teasing and a lot of winks from Will.

Will nodded but didn’t move “I have a few minutes” he told me.

He sat up, at my height then leant towards me a little, moving a hand to my other side to hold his weight. He paused, looking down through his lashes at my face for my reaction. I was still and that was making him hesitate. I let out a breath and edged closer a centimetre. His lips quirked in a smile then he dipped his head a little and brushed his lips against mine.

I was still, waiting for something to happen. I wasn’t sure if he’d crack a joke or run away screaming. Instead he moved a hand to my jaw and kissed me again. I moved a hand to hold his crooked elbow awkwardly but he didn’t seem to mind and instead parted his lips and tilted his head.

We broke apart when a clatter sounded we both looked to our right where Julia was standing with a smile. Her clipboard was on the ground and her hands were clenched to her heart. Behind her Will and Julia’s sister Andrea screamed “I totally called it! Day 3. Pay up!”.

Will was actually speechless for once and I was pretty sure I’d burst into flames. Andrea went to find her winnings from the Stolls while Julia jumped up and down in excitement.

Will shook his head, briefly grabbing my hand then saying “you can leave if you promise to come by at lunch” he squeezed my fingers “I’ll take you on a real date before I jump you again”.

I nodded numbly, not trusting myself to speak. Will squeezed my fingers again then kissed my forehead.

“No pressure” he told me “and I’m so sorry about ditching. I really liked that and I really hate that I have to leave. Please don’t hate me too”.

“I won’t” I managed to say. His smile broke and white teeth almost blinded me.

He jogged off, passing the large window along my wall. Seconds later he came back, leaning on my door and said “just so you know darling, if I catch you doing any spooky stuff I’ll haul you right back here”.

 

Day 3 was looking promising. I left an hour after Will did and on the way out Katie handed me another bunch of daisies and left without a word. I told Jason about what happened and had to basically restrain him from hugging Will then threatening the poor guy.

I got to the infirmary at lunch and waited under the tree for Will to emerge. He came out wearing a camp shirt and slacks with his usual flip flops. He smiled when he saw me then jogged over.

“Come on, let’s get lunch. Then we can see how long it takes to get thrown out of archery. I’m going to teach you how to not shoot a bow and how to heal a puncture wound if I have another incident” he smiled at me and held out his hand.

I shook my head and took his hand, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr if you like, www.atitannamedbob.tumblr.com


End file.
